This proposal describes genetic and biochemical analyses of host factors regulating the expression of the Moloney murine leukemia virus, the prototype of the simple mammalian retroviruses. We are especially focused on characterizing the mechanism of action of specific factors that we have identified that limit or restrict virus expression in embryonic cell types. We will characterize the mechanisms by which murine embryonic stem (ES) cells transcriptionally silence proviral DNAs and maintain the integrity of the germ line. We will study three parallel pathways ? a rapid and highly efficient mechanism targeting a specific DNA element of the Moloney provirus, the tRNApro Primer Binding Site (PBS)? a less potent one acting at a conserved site, the negative control region (NCR) present on the proviral DNA of many retroviruses;? and a newly-identified one also acting broadly on many retroviruses. We will characterize the DNA-binding host proteins that mediate the silencing (ZFP809, YY1, and NP220) and determine how these silencing mechanisms are regulated so as to be specifically active in ES cells. The study will involve examination of ubiquitin ligases, SUMO transferases, and protein-protein interactions needed to form the large complex that binds to the viral DNA and induces silencing by making repressive histone modifications. We will also examine the mechanism by which one of these factors uniquely activates, rather than silences, one member of the retrovirus family (HTLV-1). Because the expression of retroviral DNAs is so closely correlated with expression of host genes during embryonic development, these experiments will provide important new information about the properties that define ?stemness? ? the pluripotent state of ES cells. These aspects of control of retroviruses by host factors will provide new targets for antiviral therapy. Most importantly, these experiments will significantly extend our understanding of fundamental aspects of retrovirus replication, and of new cell biological processes that impact on these important viruses.